


We Have A Chance! (Does It Matter How Slim?)

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Dystopian future, where those who live on Earth live in poverty, while those who live on the space colonies, known as "Utopia", live in peace and comfort, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister are heading to Earth for business. But their business is cut short by an attack on their hovercraft. But who would attack them? And who will save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have A Chance! (Does It Matter How Slim?)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the concepts of this story are loosely based on the fact I watched Elysium, and they could have done SO MUCH MORE with that. It was a good film, but not as good as the hype made it out to be. LOL! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this. It's got a Mature rating, more for language content really. But it's your choice whether you choose to read it or not. LOL!

We Have A Chance! (Does It Matter How Slim?)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime, are you even listening to me?” Jaime looked at Tyrion, his younger brother. But Jaime hadn’t been paying much attention. He’d been looking out of the shuttlecraft window at the barren wasteland that Earth had become.

“I... got distracted little brother. I’m sorry.” Jaime apologised. He only apologised to his brother. No one else had ever been important enough to warrant it. Apart from his twin, but Cersei rarely spent any time with Jaime. She was too busy raising her husband’s children in the serenity of the colonies, where there was no disease, no crime, no suffering. Only peace and health and happiness reigned in the colonies.

“It’s horrible, isn’t it?” Tyrion said, looking out of the window. Jaime nodded, not needing to ask what Tyrion was talking about. “I asked father once, why the Earth didn’t have our advantages. He told me that the Earth wasn’t worth the trouble.” Tyrion said. Jaime saw, as they got closer to the shuttlecraft port, that there were children running around in rags, dirty and barefoot.

“He’s wrong. The colonies are too selfish to help these people. They were created by rich people, and only certain people are ever allowed to migrate to our colonies. So while we keep everything pure and neat and wonderful up there, the people here who need medical care, and food, and clothing, are ignored.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“It’s sad. I don’t know how people survive the lawlessness of the Earth now.” Tyrion said. Jaime didn’t answer. That was when an explosion rocked the entire shuttlecraft. Jaime and Tyrion both grabbed hold of hand rails at the side of them.

“What’s going on?” Jaime asked. Tyrion pressed a button to the right of him, activating the intercom.

“Peck, what’s going on?” Tyrion asked.

 ** _“We’re under attack sir. Someone obviously noticed us.”_** Peck replied.

“What are you talking about Peck?” Jaime asked.

 ** _“I asked your father not to have the shuttlecrafts painted with the Lannister logo so blatantly to avoid attacks like this. He... chose not to listen.”_** Peck replied. Another explosion rocked the shuttlecraft and Jaime and Tyrion saw the left wing explode. **_“Hold on sirs, it looks like we’re in for a crash landing!”_** Peck called through the intercom. Jaime and Tyrion found that they were not braced well enough, as the impact of hitting the ground, threw them from their seats. Jaime remembered calling for Tyrion before he lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep, try to stay awake.” Jaime blinked his eyes open, only to stare into the bluest eyes he’d ever known.

“Where am I?” He asked weakly.

“You’re at my place. It used to be a medical clinic, but it was small and got abandoned years ago. My father tried to put it to good use, but... well... this isn’t Utopia. We don’t have the technology.” The woman said. He realised she was a woman as he listened more closely to her voice. He looked over to see another bed. Peck was lying there. He was still, unmoving, and Jaime saw he was in a bad way. He didn’t see Tyrion.

“What? What happened?” Jaime asked shakily. He finally managed to notice that the blue eyes belonged to a rather non-extraordinary face with pale blonde hair, and more freckles than Jaime had ever seen in his life. But this meant very little in the grand scheme of things, especially to him. “Where am I? Who are you?” Jaime asked the woman weakly.

“I’m Brienne. Brienne Tarth. You’re safe here, but you have to stay calm.” The woman said. He wanted to see Tyrion.

“How did I get here? Where’s my brother?” Jaime almost pleaded.

“I saw your shuttlecraft go down. By the time I got there with my cousin, Podrick, it was chaos. The Bloody Mummers were trying to take you and your associates. I sent Podrick, off for help. We have very little in the way of police I’m afraid. But...” Brienne paused. Jaime felt sick to his stomach.

 _“Please don’t let my brother be dead.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He was in agony. Everywhere hurt.

“I managed to get all of you here, but... Vargo Hoat took your hand. I tried to stop him, but...” Brienne trailed off. Her eyes showed sadness. Jaime struggled to sit up, to see what had happened. “You need to stay still. You all took some nasty injuries. A Utopia Police shuttlecraft is coming for all of you.” Brienne said.

“All of us? My brother? Peck?” Jaime asked.

“You all survived. It was some sort of miracle. Your brother has a rather nasty scar, but your medical pods will most definitely fix that. Your pilot is in a bad way, but hopefully he’s fixable too. But I don’t know if they can... give you a new hand on Utopia. I’m very sorry.” Brienne said. Jaime felt sick, he managed to sit up, struggling all the while, as Brienne tried to get him to lay down. But when he saw how his right arm ended in a bloody, bandaged stump, Jaime vomited and surrendered to the blackness awaiting him, in his head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time Jaime awoke, he heard Brienne speaking.

“He’ll be dead if he doesn’t get proper treatment soon. Where the hell are those damn Utopia Police? They should have been here hours ago!” Jaime heard Brienne exclaim.

“They shut off air traffic Brienne. It’s just... it’s chaos. The Bloody Mummers took his hand, he must be important, because his fingerprints opened up the air station for them. They were probably hoping to sneak onto Utopia. Obviously the police wanted to capture them first. You know, Utopia’s safety from us ‘unclean’ lot, before anything else. But they escaped. So air traffic stopped. Until they can find the Bloody Mummers, no one can get up there or down here.” Jaime heard a boy speaking.

“God damn it! We don’t have time for this!” Brienne exclaimed. After a long moment, Brienne spoke again. “I’m sorry Pod. Just... we don’t have the resources to help these people properly. If Utopia weren’t so stubborn and biased against sharing their medical technology... we could have healed all of them by now. But we don’t have anything that can help. The pilot is bleeding internally... inside his body... without the medical pods that are on Utopia, he’s going to die, slowly but surely. If the other two get infections, they’ll go the same way, and all we can do is sit here and try to offer them some comfort.” Brienne said. Jaime heard her sigh before he felt a cool hand pressed against his forehead. The sensation was soothing more than anything else. That was when Jaime realised that he hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes. “He’s getting a fever.” Brienne said.

“Jaime... my name’s Jaime...” Jaime murmured, sick of being called ‘him’ instead of his name, as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time Jaime awoke, he actually opened his eyes. He felt like someone had ripped flesh from his arm. He looked up into those blue eyes again.

“How long?” He asked her.

“Three days. Your brother, Tyrion... he’s awake. But your pilot, Peck? He... he didn’t make it. We did all we could.” Brienne said. Jaime looked over to the other bed, to see that Peck was covered by a sheet. He tried to swallow. “It’s okay Jaime. Let me get you some water.” She said gently. Jaime felt her hands steadying him, and sitting him up gently. She placed a straw to his lips and Jaime sucked up cool, refreshing liquid, gratefully. It could have been anything, but he didn’t taste it, just gulped it. Nothing had ever felt so good to him before this moment.

“My arm?” Jaime asked her, still feeling very much in pain, and like he hadn’t used his voice in a month.

“You had an infection. I... I’m sorry, but I had to cut away the infected flesh, and burn out the infection with boiling wine. But the infection seems to have gone. That’s why you’re in so much pain. I’m sorry Jaime.” She said.

“You know my name?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, you told me it before you passed out. I don’t know if you remember.” Brienne said.

“And you’re Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“Yes, I’m Brienne.” She said.

“Thank you. For what you’ve done for me, for my brother... hell... even for Peck. It must have been hard to get hold of wine.” Jaime said.

“It was. I had to trade my last batch of furs for it.” Brienne said.

“Furs?” Jaime asked.

“We hunt for food. We can’t afford the prices in the supermarkets, what few there are. So we hunt for food. We skin the animals, then clean and sell the furs, or trade them. We’ll have to go out hunting soon if we want furs to trade for extra food. What with it being so cold lately, the need for furs is getting greater. But so is the need for food.” Brienne said.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime said.

“Don’t be. We managed to save you. That’s what matters.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t imagine anyone on Utopia being able to survive the war torn mass that Earth had become. He couldn’t imagine giving away his last form of income to save a stranger. He knew that Brienne was special then. In that moment, he just knew it. That was when Tyrion came in.

“Jaime! You’re awake!” Tyrion exclaimed. Jaime saw the bandaging across the middle of Tyrion’s face. “It looks worse than it is.” Tyrion added, as he noticed his older brother’s stare.

“They’ll fix it when we get home Tyrion.” Jaime told him. Tyrion shrugged as though he couldn’t care less. Jaime knew it was a lie. He knew his brother cared very much if he would be scarred for life or not.

“The Bloody Mummers were finally caught. A Medical shuttlecraft from Utopia will be picking us up tomorrow morning.” Tyrion said. Jaime looked at Brienne then. “They’re coming with us. A Lannister always pays his debts.” Tyrion said. Brienne looked shocked.

“What?” Brienne asked, staring at Tyrion.

“You and your cousin. You’ve earned citizenship to Utopia. My father has seen to it. You’re coming with us tomorrow.” Tyrion told her. Brienne looked wide eyed. Jaime couldn’t help smiling then.

 _“I may have lost a hand, but we’ve given two people hope.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He wondered if it was worth it. He could only hope.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime?” Jaime looked up from his paperwork. It had been a year since he’d lost his hand. A year since he’d had a synthetic, golden one, melded into it’s place. It had been a year... since he’d met Brienne.

“Yes Brienne?” Jaime asked. She blushed slightly under the scrutiny of his gaze.

“It’s nearly five. Your father is expecting you for some dinner or another at six.” Brienne said. Jaime had hired her as a personal assistant, and he didn’t regret the choice, Brienne had never given him reason to regret it either.

“Thanks Brienne.” He said. She was the only one who called him by his name in the office apart from his father and brother. No one had ever dared to ask why. Jaime didn’t feel the need to explain it. He watched Brienne putting things away at her desk, just outside the door to his own office, and he tidied up himself. He looked at Brienne again. She’d obviously finished with tidying her desk, and looked as though she were about to grab her coat. It was nearly time for her to go home after all, to her younger cousin, Podrick, who she raised up like her own child anyway. “Brienne, can you come in here for a minute?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at him, before walking into his office. He closed the door behind her. Before Brienne could let out a squawk of protest, Jaime had pinned her to the door, his body pressed right up against hers. Brienne’s eyes seemed like electric, as they stared him down. He crashed his lips against hers. This was not the first time Jaime had kissed her, but every time felt like the first and last time he’d kiss anyone. Brienne answered with the same enthusiasm, as their tongues battle each other for dominance, until neither of them could breathe without parting. They stared at each other, both taking deep gulps of air. “I’ll see you tonight?” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“Always Jaime.” She said softly. Jaime was sure that the loss of his hand was worth it. He’d found his equal in every way. _“Now if only I can convince father that me marrying her is a good idea. I could just make sure there’s not a choice in the matter. If she were pregnant...”_ Jaime knew his father well. He did not believe that a Lannister should be born out of wedlock. His father would allow a marriage if only for that reason. Jaime grinned as his lips searched for Brienne’s again. He imagined a future with golden haired, blue eyed children, running around, and couldn’t help wanting to make it a reality. _“With Brienne, anything is possible.”_ He thought to himself as carried on kissing her, his hands trailing her sides, as he captured her slight moans with his own mouth. _“Anything is possible.”_ He thought again.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to end! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like leaving a comment or kudos, it is much appreciated. If not... well... I'm just glad you read it. LOL! Thanks for making it this far. (nods again)


End file.
